The Brewer Family
by FoxyTiger0029
Summary: (This story is the Sequel to I love a Bad Boy!) Kim and Jack Brewer have a lot on their plate right now with their children being teens and the boys following in their fathers footsteps which Kim wants to prevent as much as possible to protect them and also they still have people out to hurt maybe even kill them. (Rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual Content and Situations...Etc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 1:

KIM'S POV:

I woke up today feeling like a huge weight is about to be lifted off of my shoulders. Today is the day my husband Jack will be getting out of Jail. We have been married for 14 years, he was taken away by ATF agents 4 years ago because of drug trafficking. Leaving me alone with 3 kids. Jace is 18, Abel is 17, Mariah is 14. I can't wait to have Jack home. I've been doing my best to run the club with Milton by my side but we aren't Jack. When Jace and Abel became of age, I had to do the one thing I never wanted to do. I handed over the club temporary to them. As much as I hate to admit it sometimes. The way they look, the way they act and the way they think is 100% like Jack. Theirs no denying they are his sons. Mariah on the other hand is all me and she loves her father to death. The fact that she is a lot like me scared Jack. He wanted her to be a baby forever but we had to face the truth, She's growing up. I looked at the clock on my night stand and decided to get out of bed and wake the kids up for school. I decided to start with the oldest and work my way from there "Jace baby you gotta wake up" I said rubbing his back gently. He turned over and said "No" I kept rubbing his back "Baby if you don't get up now your gonna be..." He cut me off and yelled "Mom get out of my room" i took a deep breath and walked out of his room slamming the door behind me. I looked at the door right across from Jace's and opened it. "Abel?" I said as I knocked and opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw, I quickly closed the door "Shit! Mom!" Abel screamed. He then opened the door to see his mom in tears. "Mom listen to me..." I cut him off "How long have you been doing it? How long have you been fucking around with drugs Abel?" I said while letting tears fall from my eyes. "Since Avery and I broke up a couple of days ago because she fucked Jace!" he said beginning to cry also. I couldn't stay mad at him and I couldn't be a hypocrite. When Jack got arrested I began to have a drug problem but never did I imagine one of my kids would touch it. I hugged my son. "Mom I promised I will stop. I promise." I kissed his forehead "Give me what you have and get ready for school, I'll get rid of it" He turned and went back into his room. He came out holding a small ziplock bag with white powder in it and handed it to me "I'm sorry mom please don't tell dad" I nodded and put the little bag into my pocket I walked down the hall and turned to my left and opened the door with pink and purple flowers on it "Mariah..." I stopped when I saw that the room was empty.

MARIAH'S POV:

Shit I'm locked out of the house. I must have left my keys in Liam's car. I began to climb up to the balcony that led me to Jace's room. I can see him still in bed sleeping. I started to knock on the glass door gently. He rolled over and looked at me. After rolling his eyes, he finally got up and let me in. "What the fuck are you doing on my balcony?" He said annoyed. "Jace you need to distract mom so I can go downstairs and act like i've been here all night" I pleaded. "Where were you?" He asked me curiously. "It's my business" I snapped. He looked at me with anger in his eyes "You were with Liam weren't you?" His tone scared me to the point when I couldn't answer. Jace walked over to his phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" I asked nervously. "I'm calling Liam" I qucikly ran to grab the phone "Jace please No hang up the phone!" He hung up the phone then grabbed my arms hard "Mariah you are 14 fucking years old! He's 18! What the fuck?" He screamed at me. I began to feel the tears about to fall from my eyes "I love him Jace" I said softly. That made him angry "Stay the fuck away from him Mariah! I'm not going to say it again" I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks "Why? you fucked Avery and your 18 and she is 14? How can you tell me not to do it? I'm not a baby anymore Jace. I can date whoever I want, I can kiss whoever I want and if I wanna fuck them, I will" He grabbed my arms even harder. "Not unless you want me to kill them" He said in an evil tone. "I hate you" I said while crying and running out of his room not caring if my mom finds out about me being gone or not.

KIM'S POV:

I saw Mariah running to her room crying but I didn't have time to see what was wrong with her. I had to go pick up Grace and go get the boys. I ran to my car and rushed over to go get Grace. Soon I arrived at Grace's house. I honked the horn and waited for Grace to come out. The front door opened and Grace slowly walked to the car. You could see that she was nervous and to be honest, so was I. We were driving towards the prison in silence until Grace finally spoke "Are you going to tell Jack about the baby?" I quickly looked at her and said "The baby is gone Grace" sadness clear in my tone. I haven't told Jack that I was pregnant again because at the time they wouldn't let him talk to anyone on the phone or have visitors. On his birthday, I was writing him a letter and I ended up noticing that I had blood in between my legs. I lost the baby.

JACK'S POV:

"Come on Brewer, it's time" the guard said as he opened up the cell and handed me a bag with my stuff in it. I was escorted to the exit and on my way there I saw Jerry and Randy coming down the hallway. I smirked at them and we made our way out of the exit. I looked in front of me to see Kim and Grace waiting behind the gate. When Kim laid eyes on me, she covered her mouth and tears began to form. The gate began to open and Kim came running towards me. She jumped on me, kissing me and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Baby I missed you so much!" Kim said as she kept crying happy tears. "I missed you too" I said before giving her a hard passionate kiss. "Lets go home baby" she said to me softly as we went to get into the car with Grace and Jerry. Kim started the car and began to drive home

**The first chapter of The Brewer Family. What do you guys think? The Kids are teens now. Jack was in Jail? Ready for the Craziness? Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 2

JACK'S POV:

I walked into my house for the first time in 4 years. Everything was so different now. Kim changed around all the furniture and added some new art and pictures of the kids. Kim, Grace and Jerry were about to walk into the kitchen to have some coffee but I grabbed Kim's arm and threw her over my shoulder. As soon as I turned around I was face to face with my 3 kids. I put Kim down and looked at my kids. Mariah was short like Kim, and her hair was blonde like Kim's. Jace was an inch shorter than me. His hair was a chocolate brown, and His eyes were bluish green like Erika's. Abel was the same height as Jace and also had chocolate brown hair. He had a slim waist but he was muscular. I couldn't believe how much they have grown in the last 4 years. "Ummm dad what are you doing?" Mariah asked looking confused. "Mariah..." I was cut off by Jace. "Dad has been in jail for 4 years, isn't it obvious? He's trying to get some with mom!" He said smirking at his parents, happy that his family is back together. "Oh My God Ew!" Mariah screamed before running up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. I let out a little laugh as I turned to Kim and winked. "We will finish this later" I said seductively , smacking her ass, which made her yelp and giggle. Then she walked into the kitchen. I was now left with my 2 sons. I turned my smile into a serious expression "Jace, clubhouse now!" He jumped at my tone "Why dad?" he said nervously. "Just go! I will be there soon!" I watched as he walked out of the house. I turned to Abel and pulled him into a hug, I pulled away and said "Abel, you know I love you right? If you ever need to talk to me, i'm here for you" I said softly. I knew what happened with Jace and Avery. I was extremely pissed off that someone hurt my son that much but since it was my oldest son and my best friend's daughter, there wasn't really anything I could do. "Yeah dad I know, I love you too. I'm happy your home" He said and smirked at me. I smiled and patted his back. Kim walked back into the room "Babe, Jace is waiting for you in the meeting room." She said. "You know what, He can wait. I'm hungry" I said and ran up to Kim picking her up causing her to wrap her legs around me and kiss me passionately. "Ummmm okay i'm gonna go...anywhere but here" Abel said before he ran out of the house, followed by Grace and Jerry "Go get her bro!" Jerry yelled as he closed the front door.

KIM'S POV:

Jack carried me into the living room and put me down. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest when I saw him start to take off his clothes. I quickly snapped out of thoughts and began to take my clothes off too. Soon we were standing completely naked in front of eachother. I grabbed his hand and guided him to the sofa. I pushed him down and he was now sitting on the sofa. I got on top of him so I was straddling him with my legs on each side of him. I kissed him hard and passionately. I was hungry for his love and I mean who wouldn't be hungry when they haven't been touched by their husband in 4 years. I waited for so long and I couldn't wait anymore. Jack picked me up and laid me on my back on the sofa and he crawled in between my legs and began to suck and nibble on my collar bone causing me to let out a little moan. I could feel him smiling when I did. I suddenly felt an amazing surge of pleasure through my body. Jack smirked at me when I let out a loud moan when he began to move his hips, pushing deeper inside me. "Damnnnn...Kimmm..." He moaned. "I missed you so much baby!" he said while breathing heavily before leaning down and kissing me. Without disconnecting our bodies from each other, Jack picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. Still without disconnecting our bodies, we made our way to the bed. He began to move his hips again but this time it was a lot faster. I began to dig my nails into his back causing him to let out a low groan. "Oh My God Jack!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot. I felt his body shivering and soon after that he pulled out from between my legs and flopped down on the bed next to me. I turned to my side and rested my head on his chest. "Damn I forgot how good that felt" I said and he laughed.

JACK'S POV:

Kim was laying down in our bed sleeping. I slowly got up and went to our bathroom to take a shower. I walked in and found Kim's iPhone on the sink of the bathroom. I plugged it in to play some music and it beeped, I looked down at it and found that she had a new text message from an unknown number I thought about it for a couple of seconds before I began to recognize the number...it was Donna Tobin. I quickly unlocked it and began to read the message. 'Darren said that he has the package u ordered.' I took a deep breath. My mom told me that Kim started to have a little drug problem ever since I went in but I didn't think she would still be doing it. I stood there staring at the phone until I felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder, I turn to see Kim standing right next to me. She reached over and grabbed the phone, locking it and putting it on the counter. She turned to me and kissed me. "Jack...I'm fine okay?" She said looking me in my eyes. "No Kim ur not okay!" I said taking a step back from her. "Jack..." She began to say but I cut her off. "Tell me what happened? Why did you start using?" She looked to the ground avoiding all eye contact.

KIM'S POV:

Shit! There's no way to hide this now. I need to get out of here. I tried to run out of the bathroom but Jack grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Kimberly I asked you a question!" He said through gritted teeth. I didn't answer which made Jack mad. "Kim, do you remember Jace's mom? She was a junkie, do you remember what I did to her?" I quickly looked up at him. He had sad eyes. "I did that for my son. So he wouldn't have a junkie for a mom. I don't want Abel and Mariah to have that either...do you understand me?" He said finally. I nodded my head and he started to back up from me. "I'm sorry Jack" I said softly. "Tomorrow I'm gonna have a talk with Darren. He needs to stay away from you or I will kill him." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He grabbed my hand and said "Come on let's go get cleaned up" he said guiding me towards the shower.

(An hour later...The meeting)

"Welcome home Baby!" My mom said as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. We broke apart and Mariah came walking over to me. "I'm really happy your home daddy" she said and smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and following my mom out of the room. I closed the door to the meeting room and looked around at everyone who was sitting down. "Can someone please tell me why things around here are out of fucking control?" I said angrily.

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Let me know. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

JACK'S POV:

Jack: "Well is someone gonna say something? Milton? Zach? Frank? Jace? Liam? Abel? Care to explain?"

Milton: "Where do you want us to start?"

Jack: "I don't know. Start with why my fucking wife has been using"

Abel: "Dad, you don't know?"

Jack: "Know what? That I've gotten out of jail, thinking that I left the club in the best hands but everything went to shit!"

Jace: "When you went in 4 years ago, mom found out that she was pregnant again but lost the baby. I guess it was because of the trama in her body she had before she had Abel."

I took a deep breath before saying. "Everyone get out, I need to talk to my sons." With that being said the room soon started clear out. I walked up to Jace who was sitting on the end of the table "Get out of my seat" I said anger still present. Jace stood up out of the leaders chair without arguing. He then took his seat beside me. Now I was sitting in between my two sons. "Now I know what happened between you guys while I was gone. This anger towards each other is going to stop now. Jace, if you weren't my son, I would've handed Abel my gun and told him to put a fucking bullet in your head. You must be high off of your ass to think it was okay to put your dick inside your brother's girlfriend! you knew how much he loved her and you still fucked her! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I then turned to look at Abel. "Now Abel, I understand how hurt you are but Jace is your brother and Avery is your soul mate if you wanna admit it or not. You were in love with her before she was even born. Your mom had to force you to stop hugging and rubbing Grace's stomach sometimes. You would also watch people when they were holding her like a damn guard dog. Stop being stubborn and call her...I love you both very much. You are my only sons. I would do anything for both of you. I need you guys to be focused. This life is crazy and if your distracted you can get hurt. Your mother and I have been building this empire since we were your age. A lot of blood, sweat and tears went into this club and I don't want it to fall because my sons are fighting over a girl. Understand?" I said looking at my sons. They both nodded in response. "Good, Now go get your sister, I need to speak with her and Jace" I said to Abel. He nodded and left the room.

MARIAH'S POV:

Uh-oh! Abel told me that dad wants to talk to me and Jace. I feel like my heart is about to beat out of my chest. I passed Liam who was sitting on the sofa watching tv. He looked over at me with a worried expression. I then entered the meeting room and closed the door behind me. "You wanted to talk to me daddy?" I said innocently earning a smile from him. "Mariah the innocent thing doesn't work when your mom use to do it to me and it's not gonna work with you...Sit" He said still smirking. I walked over to the seat that was next to him and sat down. "Okay so what is going on with you two?" My dad said looking back and forth between me and Jace. Neither of us said anything.

JACK'S POV:

"Okay then I guess you guys aren't gonna make this easy on me so." I pulled out my phone and began to call for back up...Kim. A couple of minutes later she walked into the room and sat on the other end of the table opposite from me. "Kim, What is wrong with these two?" I said pointing at our kids. "Well..." she began to say but was interrupted by Mariah "Mom you promised!" That annoyed me. "Kim...What is going on?" I could tell Kim was having an battle with herself, thinking about if she should tell me or not. "TELL ME!" I screamed and slammed my hands down on the table causing everyone but Jace to jump. "Mariah is fucking Liam" Jace said in sort of a whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear it and I wish I didn't. I quickly looked at the two girls who were now in tears. "Kim you knew about this?" I asked furious. "Jack calm down..." she began to say but stopped once I stood up pulling out my gun about to leave the meeting room to find Liam. Mariah ran and wedged herself between me and the door blocking it "DADDY PLEASE NO! I LOVE HIM, PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!" She said tears falling down her face. I took a deep breath and started to move back. Mariah was still pinned to the door, scared that I would kill Liam if she moved. I turned to Kim and Jace "Get out" I said coldly. Kim tried to kiss me before she walked out but I turned my head. "We are gonna talk about this later Kim!" I said glaring at her. She knew that she was really in for it now. As soon as Mariah and I were alone she began to speak to me again "Daddy I'm sorry. I can't help who I love. It only happened once and I promise he didn't force me, if anything I forced him. I needed someone to talk to so I went to mom, She explained the story of you guys. She was around my age when she fell in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared of how you were going to react to it. Dad I can't ever love if i'm afraid to fall and have my boyfriend be killed by you. He is the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. He's funny and he knows exactly what this life is and I feel safe with him daddy. Please don't take him away from me, I'm not a baby anymore daddy, if i'm making a mistake please let me make it so I can learn from it" I looked at my daughter and I felt my anger start to fade. "I wanted more for you then this life" I said avoiding eye contact with her "Jace and Abel can deal with this life but I didn't want this life to touch you." I finished. Now mariah was standing right in front of me. "I was born into this life. I didn't choose it. No matter where I go, this life will follow me and affect me dad. I can't runaway. I'm Jack Brewer's daughter, I'm worth a lot and someone could hurt me to get back at you where ever I go. Liam won't ever let anything bad happen to me. Please daddy, think about it." She placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room. I was now left alone to think. Damn she looks so much like her mother and I knew the look in her eyes. She really did love him. 'These girls are gonna be the death of me!' I thought to myself as I got off of the table and left the room, closing the door behind me.

**Okay so that was chapter 3. What did you guys think of Jack's talk with his kids?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4:

KIM'S POV:

*RING*RING*RING*

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and let out a little groan. I soon began to feel someone rubbing my back gently. I froze until I heard a familiar voice in my ear "Good morning baby" I smiled and turned over to face Jack. I completely forgot that he was back home. I leaned in and kissed him passionately which led to him climbing on top of me. I soon broke the kiss "Babe I have to wake the kids up" he let out a groan as I gently pushed him off of me. I kissed him one last time before getting off of the bed and putting some clothes on. I was almost out the door, when I felt a strong hand grip my arm and then slammed me into the back of the door. I looked up and saw Jack staring at me with a smirk before he kissed me hard again. "I know you said they have been giving you a problem when it comes to waking up in the morning, so if you need help. Just say the word babe" he said before he backed up so I was no longer pressed to the door. I smiled then nodded at him before leaving the room. I opened the door to Jace's room "Jace sweetie it's time to get..." I was cut off by pillow hitting me in the face so hard that I ended up falling and banging my head on the wooden floor in the hallway. "Get the fuck out of my room Kim!" Jace yelled before turning over and facing the other way. "JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my head flooded with pain. Even though our bedrooms are sound proof, my bedroom door was open. I looked over and saw Jack get out of bed and head this way. I looked at him and realized he had his gun in his hands. Oh god he's gonna hurt Jace! I thought to myself as he got closer to us.

JACK'S POV:

I grabbed my gun and ran out of the room. I saw her on the hallway floor with tears in her eyes. "Shit Jack baby, it's okay he didn't mean to..." she stopped speaking when she made eye contact with me. I helped her up before I walked into Jace's room. I cocked my gun and shot it into the air causing Jace to jump out of his bed and scream "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I handed the gun over to Kim then I grabbed him out of his bed by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to your mother that way?" I screamed in my son's face. He smirked at me "She's not my mother" That really pissed me off. I ended up slamming him harder against the walk causing him to wince in pain. "Jack!" Kim screamed from the door way. I ignored her and kept talking to my son "I don't give a fuck if she is your birth mother or not. That woman raised you and did everything she fucking could for you." He began to smirk again. "Are you finished?" after he said that I lost it. I back handed him and slammed him again against the wall, His smirk was quickly wiped off of his face. "Okay i'm done playing these games with you. She is my old lady, you disrespect her again and i'm gonna beat your fucking ass! Do you understand me?" His eyes grew wide once he realized that I wasn't like Kim, I wasn't gonna take his shit. "Yes sir" I nodded and let him go causing him to fall to the floor. Kim went running over to him and wrapped him in her arms. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked him completely worried before glaring at me. "Mom i'm sorry" Jace said out of breath. I smirked and said "I'm going to wake up Mariah, me and her need to have a little talk" she nodded and I left the room.

MARIAH'S POV:

I heard my bedroom door open, I turned to see my dad. I rolled my eyes and turned back over. "I don't wanna talk dad" I hissed. He let out a deep breath before sitting at the end of my bed. He was quiet for a couple of seconds before he decided to break the silence "Baby you know that i'm only trying to protect you right?" I didn't respond to him. "I want you to be happy..." I cut him off "Then why don't you let me be with Liam" I yelled at him. I could see his jaw tighten and he took a deep breath before saying softly "Mariah, your my baby and I just don't want you to get hurt" I glared at him and he held his hands up in defense "But if that's what you really want then go do it" my jaw dropped and I was in complete shock. I was not expecting him to say that at all. "Are you serious?" I asked before smiling. "Yes baby" I jumped up and hugged him tightly for a couple of seconds then he pulled away "If he hurts you, I will rip his head off" He said seriously. I quickly nodded and hugged him again "I love you daddy" he kissed my forehead "I love you too princess now go get ready for school".

JACK'S POV:

I opened the door to Abel's room and then quickly slammed it closed and bursted out laughing. I just walked in on Abel and Avery having sex. "Dad what the fuck!" Abel screamed through the door. "Ahaha I'm sorry son! if you guys don't hurry, your gonna be late for school!" I yelled back through the door before turning and heading back to my room.

(3 hours later)

I decided to make a stop by Passion and see how things are going in there. I walked in and the first person I saw was Donna Tobin. She was wearing a black thong and that's it. I knew it was her because I could see my name on her lower back. She turned around and smiled once she saw me. "Jack baby!" she yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes and began to walk into mine and Jerry's office. I sat down at my desk and began to look through the file that was on my desk. "Jack Brewer?" I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and red streaks in it. She was wearing a crop top that revealed a cherry tattoo on her hip and skinny jeans with converses. "I'm sorry who are you?" She smiled at me "I'm Leah Tobin, i'm looking for my dad Jerry and my mother said that you could help me find him" What the fuck? Donna and Jerry have a Kid! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Donna walking into the room "Leah I just texted Grace, she told Jerry about you and he is on his way here so go wait for him outside, I need to talk to Jack" Leah smiled at her mom and then looked at me "It was nice to finally meet the amazing Jack Brewer I've heard so much about you over the years" she winked at me flirtatiously then left the room. Yup no doubt she's Donna Tobin's daughter. Donna was about to say something to me but then one of the other strippers came downstairs "Oh my god! it's true! Jack is back!" she ran over to me, bounced onto my lap then hugged me. I saw Donna from the corner of my eye roll her eyes and then walk out of the room, I then began to feel my heart race when I saw Kim standing in the door way. "Shit" I said as I pushed Lyla off of my lap. She glared at me then she turned and saw Kim too, Her face became pale. "Mrs. Brewer! I was just...ummm...Welcoming Jack back..." She was cut off by Kim. "Lyla get the fuck out of my husbands office, you dirty little..." I cut her off "KIM!" she looked at me and gave me a death glare that sent chills down my spine then I looked at her closely and I realized that she was high again. "Lyla please leave, I need to speak with my wife" She slowly nodded and made her way past Kim and out of the door. I got up and grabbed Kim hard and pulled her into the room. I slammed the door, locked it and pulled the blinds down before turning back to glare at Kim. Her facial expression went from mad to completely nervous in 2 seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT.**

**Chapter 5:**

KIM'S POV:

"What?" I said softly while staring at my husband. His jaw was clenched and his arms were crossed. I knew I was in deep shit. I need to get out of this. I walked to his desk and sat down on it and looked at him seductively. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, that's not a good sign. "Kim, your not gonna seduce your way out of this" I glared at him and started to slowly take my heels off and let my hair down from it's pony tail. I could see his face soften and I knew it was working. I hoped off of the desk and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the sofa on the other side of the room and pushed him roughly down causing him to smirk at me. I know he likes it rough. I turned around and turned on the radio to drown out the noises that were about to be made. 'Ride' by SoMo was playing and I smirked, the song was perfect. I began to unbutton my shirt to reveal a pink lace bra. I looked over at Jack who was watching me. I bit my lip and began to walk over to him. I began to straddle him and kissed him. I could tell he was having an internal battle with himself if he should kiss me back or not so I decided to move my kisses to his neck. He moaned at first but then he pushed me away. I looked at him confused, damn I thought this was going to work! I thought to myself. "Kim what are you on?" He said softly. "I only smoked" he looked at me closely. "That's it?" I nodded "I swear on our kids babe" he nodded then the next thing I knew he was on top of me. Kissing me like his life depended on it. I smiled into the kiss and reached my hand down and grabbed onto his pants unbuttoning them and sliding both his pants and boxers down. I was wearing a skirt and Jack reached down and ripped my thong off. I gasped in shock. He took advantage of it and shoved his tongue into my mouth and began to massage mine with his. He lifted my skirt a little and then he thrusted hard inside me causing me to moan load. I finally had enough on the bottom. I wrapped my legs around his and used all my strength to turn us over. "Much better" I said breathing heavily. Due to the change in positions, he was deeper in me causing him to let out a small moan. I smirked and began to move up and down. Jacks hands on my hips guiding me so he was going deeper and deeper. "Oooohhhh shhhiiittt" I moaned causing Jack to smirk again. I decided to slam my hips down hard which caused his eyes to widen. "Kim..." He whimper and I giggled. I kept doing it and I felt a serge of pleasure shooting up my spine and I felt him shiver. I moved faster "shit...Kim...I'm about to..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he released. I giggled. "We made a mess" I said seductively before kiss him and climbing off of him. "Yeah..." He said out of breath. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. God this feels like the old days.

MARIAH'S POV:

I heard my phone beep on my night stand and I saw I had a new text that said 'Open ur front door -Liam' I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. I opened the door to see my boyfriend standing there with a Rose in his hand. I smiled and kissed him. He quickly pulled away. "Is your dad home?" He asked worried, I smiled "No babe, he's at the strip club" he smiled and kissed me but this time it was longer and sweeter than the first one. "Come on, let's go upstairs" I said while grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs and into my room. I closed and locked the door. He sat down on my bed and I walked over to him and kissed him hard making him fall back onto my bed. Things were about to get heated until I heard my door get broken down. I look up to see both of my brothers standing there with their arms crossed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. "This fucking door stays open!" Jace yelled and Abel smirked.

JACK'S POV:

My phone began to ring after my second round of sex with Kim. God I missed that woman. I looked at my phone and saw it was Mariah. "Hey baby" I said softly. "Daddy! I'm going to fucking kill your sons! They broke down my door!" She screamed causing me to move my ear from the phone. I turned to Kim and handed her the phone "It's for you" she looked up at me confused. "Your mini me is having a break down" I said smirking. She gave me the 'really Jack' look and grabbed the phone. "Mariah sweetie, I'm on my way home" she hung up the phone on our daughter who was still screaming into the phone. She took a deep breath then got her stuff together, kissed me and walked out of the door.

JACE'S POV:

Abel and I were running for our lives from a crazy little blonde who began to throw textbooks, trophies, dishes and knives at us. "Damn Riah! Calm down!" Abel screamed. I laughed and stopped running as I watched her still chase him around the house. He locked himself into the guest bathroom downstairs. I stopped laughing when I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned to see my angry little sister standing there with a baseball bat. "Mariah Lynn Brewer, put the fucking bat down!" I realized shortly after that yelling at her wasn't the best idea when she made a stance like a baseball player and began to swing the bat. I quickly dodged it. The front door opened and mom finally walked in.

KIM'S POV:

I walked into my house to see it a complete mess and Mariah trying to kill Jace with a baseball bat. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed completely pissed off causing them to stop in their tracks. Abel then came running out of the guest bathroom screaming with a cut on his forehead and quickly hugged me. "Mom that crazy bitch tried to kill us!" I couldn't help but smirk at my daughter who turned her tough older brothers into little bitches. "Abel stop being so dramatic, it's just a small cut" he pulled away from me "Dramatic my ass!" I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Jace and Mariah. "Mom she really did try to kill us!" Jace said. That seemed to only piss Mariah off more "Oh you wanna see me try to fucking kill you! She pulled out her small hand gun and shot the wall behind Jace. "You fucking crazy bitch!" Jace screamed before running behind me. "Give me that!" I screamed and grabbed the gun out of her hands. "All three of you sit your asses down on that fucking sofa!" I glared at all of them. Mariah and Jace didn't move. "Shhiiiiitttt, you ain't gotta tell me twice!" Abel said as he sat down. I turned to look at my two other kids who were standing there glaring at each other. I shot the gun up in the air to get their attention. " Sit. On. Sofa. Now!" I said using my scary tone. Their eyes widened and they sat down fast. I pulled out my phone and called for back up...Jack.

JACK'S POV:

I was talking to Jerry about his daughter Leah, when my phone rang. I answered quickly when I saw it was Kim. "Hey sexy" I smirked but my smirk turned into a frown when Kim began telling me everything the kids did. "I'm on my way home" I hung up the phone and turned to look at Jerry. "You should thank god, you only have girls!" I said as I began to walk out of the office. Jerry began to follow me. "What happened?" I took a deep breath "The boys did something to Mariah and she tried to kill both of them" Jerry tried his best to hide his smirk. I looked at him and I couldn't help but smirk too and we both said at the same time "Sounds like Kim" we finally let out the laughter we were trying so hard to hold in. "Ugh why did I have kids?" I finally said. Jerry smirked "Because you don't know how to use condoms" I shook my head and laughed again. "I gotta go bro" I turned to walk away but stopped when I heard Jerry say "Oh noooooo I'm coming with you. I gotta see this!" I nodded and we made our way to my house.

LIAM'S POV:

Once I heard the screaming and things breaking stop. I left Mariah's room and made my way down the stairs. I saw Mrs. Brewer standing holding a gun and glaring at her kids. She turned and saw me. "Liam. Sit" she said with a tone that scared me. I quickly made my way to the closest chair. I heard a car door slam shut twice and soon Mr. Brewer and Mr. Martinez walked into the house. "Oh Shit" I said to myself. I guess Jace heard me because he looked at me and gave me an evil smirk.

JACE'S POV:

Ahahaha! Liam looks like he's about to shit himself! Oh shit my dad is talking I should listen.

MARIAH'S POV:

My brothers are douche bags! Shit my dad is talking to me!

NO ONES POV:

Jack: "Mariah could've killed your brother!"

Abel: "Yeah you could've killed us!"

Jack: "Abel! I didn't ask for an amen! So shut up!"

Jerry and Liam begin to chuckle but unlike Jerry, Liam stops when Jack glares at them.

Jack: "Something funny?"

Liam: "No sir"

Jerry: "Hell yeah!"

Jack and Kim: "JERRY!"

Jerry: *clears throat* "sorry"

Jack: "Mariah and I talked earlier. She's a loud to date Liam but I did tell the boys to tell her to leave her bedroom door open"

Kim: "You did what?"

Jack: "How the hell was I suppose to know that these idiots would kick down the fucking door!"

Abel: "We didn't know that Mariah would go all psycho Barbie on us"

Mariah: "Call me a Barbie again and I will end you!"

Jace: "whatever you say bar..."

Mariah: "JACE DON'T!"

Abel: "BARBIE!"

Both boys busted out laughing and ran out the room while Mariah was being held down by Jack, Kim and Jerry.

KIM'S POV:

My kids have officially lost their minds!

JACK'S POV:

"OH HELL NO! Jace and Abel come down here now!" I watched my sons slowly come back down stairs. "All three of you better clean this house before midnight or I'm gonna beat some ass!" I stopped before leaving the room and said "I suggest you get started it's 11:30"

KIM'S POV:

I looked at my kids one last time before grabbing Liam and walking out of the room. "Liam sweetie go home. You can see Mariah tomorrow." He smiled and said "Goodnight Mrs. Brewer" I smiled back and he walked out the door. I turned to Jerry who was now standing next to me "Tell me what you know about Lyla now!" He looked at me shocked and said "What are you talking about?" His voice got squeaky. I shook my head and said "I knew it" I went to walk away and Jerry grabbed my arm. "Kim..." I pulled out of his grip "Jerry just go" I said softly. "He loves you Kim" was the last thing he said before he walked out the door.

**well there's chapter 5. Sibling always fight but the brewer kids always take it to the extreme. Kim is suspicious of the stripper named Lyla and after talking to Jerry, her suspicions are kind of confirmed. Stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 6:

JACK'S POV:

I was sitting down on my bed trying to calm myself down when Kim walked in and threw her wedding ring at me and it hit me in my forehead. "Kim. What's..." She cut me off. "I want a divorce!" she yelled at me with tears running down her cheeks. Next thing I knew she ran out of the room. It took me a couple of minutes to realize what just happened and i ran after her.

KIM'S POV:

I ran downstairs and saw my kids still cleaning up the mess they made earlier. Abel stopped and looked at me "Mom what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked me worried. Jace and Mariah turned around too and looked at me with concern. "I'm fine. I need you guys to sleep at the clubhouse tonight" I said when I heard Jack making his way downstairs. "But mom..." Mariah began to say but I cut her off "JUST GO!" I yelled. I was so happy they didn't argue and they left before Jack reached the bottom of the stairs. I started to make my way towards the guest room when Jack grabbed me. "No Jack stop!" I was trying my best to not break but I couldn't help it. I made eye contact with him and I just broke into a million pieces. "Kim, talk to me. I don't understand what is going on. Kim please!" I fell to my knees. I couldn't take this. All these years i've been faithful to him and he goes around fucking every girl that looks at him. "Kim, I love you please talk to me" I know it was suppose to make me feel better when I heard him say 'I love you' but it only pissed me off. I smack him hard "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT FUCK LYLA!" Jack was rubbing his face and as soon as I said Lyla's name his eyes grew wide. "Is that what this is all about. You think I fucked Lyla?" I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Kim I swear I didn't touch that girl. She has been trying but I haven't done anything" He said as he was trying to reach out for me. "Jack please don't lie to me" I could feel the tears returning and I had to turn to look away from him. "Kim you know me better than anyone. Your my wife, I wouldn't do that to you. Look at me!" He yelled the last part and turned me so I was now face to face with him. "You know when I'm lying. Ask me if I had sex with her, go ahead" I let out the breath I was holding then finally said "Did you sleep with her Jack?" He was looking right into my eyes. "No" He said it without raising his eyebrows or his voice getting high pitch. "Then why when I asked Jerry, his voice got high pitched?" Jack shook his head "She was always throwing herself at me, I guess because of how I use to be back then, he believed that it happened. Kim I love you so much and I love our family way to much to fuck it up with some bitch who works for me. I know what I have at home, and I don't want to lose it." I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my face and kissed me hard "Trust me Kimmy, I would never hurt you" I was about to say something when we heard someone bump into the dining table "Ouch" the voice sounded like Abel. "Shut the fuck up before mom and dad hear us!" Okay it's official our kids have heard the whole thing.

JACE'S POV:

My siblings are retarded. Mariah bumped Abel into the dining table and now mom and dad stopped talking. They probably don't know it's us and we are all gonna end up with a bullet in our ass. I quickly grabbed Mariah and threw her over my shoulder and headed for the door. Abel was right behind me. We decided to go to the clubhouse like we were suppose to the first time.

JACK'S POV:

I heard the front door slam shut. Shit. I turned to look at Kim. She was now sitting on the sofa in the living room. I walked over and sat next to her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Jack.." I cut her off by kissing her passionately. It took her a couple of seconds before she began to kiss me back. "I love you Kim and I didn't do anything wrong I swear. Please don't leave me. I would die without you" She looked to the ground, avoiding to make eye contact. Then she got up and left the living room. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands and cried silently to myself for a couple of minutes then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

KIM'S POV:

I walked back to the living room. I saw Jack crying and I think I made my point. I wanted him to know that if he ever messed up and I found out about it, I would be gone. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, I held out my free hand with my palm facing up. On my palm was my wedding ring. He let out a deep breath and he took the ring out of my hands and placed it on my finger. I leaned down and kissed him. "Jackson, If you put your dick in anyone else other than me. I will fucking kill you" I said seriously. He smirked and said "Yes " before pulling me into another kiss. I melted into the kiss. God why do I love this man? The next thing I knew he picked me up bridal style and carried me up our bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.

JACE'S POV:

I walked into the clubhouse to see a girl dancing on the strip pole. My jaw dropped. She had brown hair with red streaks and a cherry tattoo. "Dammmnnn" Me and Abel said at the same time. She had a vodka bottle in her hand and then Abel froze when he saw her pull Avery up and they were dancing together and giggling. Liam was sitting on the sofa of the clubhouse staring also which got him into deep shit with Mariah. She smacked him and run up the stairs to the dorms. Liam snapped out of his daydream and ran after her. Abel grabbed Avery and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. I laughed at my brother's hormones. Next thing I knew the new girl was right next to me. "Jace Brewer, I've heard so much about you" she said seductively. "Oh really? I wish I could say the same about you" she smiled at me. "I'm Leah Tobin or Martinez which ever one." Wait a minute, Tobin and Martinez? You gotta be kidding me. "Tobin as in Donna Tobin?" I asked completely shocked. She smiled at me "So you heard of her?" I smirked "Everyone here has heard of her." I thought she was gonna get mad or flip out about me talking about her mom that way but she just bit her lip seductively at me. "You know everyone told me all about you. How you are the hot bad ass Brewer. Well except your father. Your father is pretty damn hot for a older married guy." I smirked "You forgot that he is rich and the leader of the bigger business in Seaford and the club your standing in right now. He's the King..." she cut me off "And you and Abel are the prince. Mariah is the princess and Kim is the queen. I know. Avery told me everything I need to know. Since Avery is so wrapped up in Abel I guess that means I get to have you all to myself" She said while she ran her hand up and down from my chest to the waistband of my sweatpants. I smirked and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and began to kiss me. I slammed her against the wall and we both began to laugh when we heard the song blasting from the room where the strip pole is. 'Who booty (remix)' by John Hart feat. French Montana. Leah reached her hand into my pants and began to gently stroke my dick. I moaned at the touch of her soft hands. She smirked. "You like that baby" she said softly. I nodded and moaned again when she began to stroke faster. She dropped her legs from around my waist and went down to her knees pulling my pants and boxers down just enough so I was exposed to her. I put both of my hands on the wall so I wouldn't crush her. I began to moan when she wrapped her amazing lips around my dick and began to suck.

MARIAH'S POV:

"OH MY GOD! EWWW! LIAM!" I screamed when I ran back up the stairs. I knew the clubhouse was sound proof but I had to scream because of what I just saw. Then I saw Abel walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and Avery following behind him also in a towel. "OH YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I kept screaming. "What's your problem?" Abel asked smirking. "I just saw Jace getting head from Leah and now I see you getting out of the shower with her sister! Ewww! I wanna rip my eyes out." I turned and saw Liam standing there trying to hold in his laugh. "Don't laugh, this shit ain't funny!" He nodded and said "Oh yes it is" I glared at him and began to chase him. He busted out laughing and ran into my Dad's old dorm. I stopped. I have never been in there because i've heard the stories about what happened to my best friend Serenity's Dad in the closet. I mean I heard what he did to die but I just never felt right going in there. Liam poked his head out and I quickly grabbed him and pulled into one of the other dorm rooms and began a tickle war.

JACE'S POV:

Damn she is way better at this then I thought. I put my hands on her hips and helped her bounce up and down. She is so tight. I felt like I was about to release but I didn't want to. "Jaceee..." she moaned. Oh shit if she keeps saying my name, there is no way I can hold it in. "Shittt Jace...Go faster baby please!" God I love this girl already! I made her bounce faster and faster. Her moans getting louder and louder. I felt her wall clench around me and I couldn't hold it anymore. I released everything I had into her. She came down from her orgasmic high and kissed me. She then stood up and got dressed. When she was done she finally spoke "See you later Jace baby" she kissed me, winked then walked out the door. WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT! I got up and pulled my sweat pants up and ran out of the door. "Where are you going?" I asked confused. "I'm going to take a shower" She smirked at my confused face "Wanna join me?" I smiled and nodded. I ran up to her and threw her over my shoulder fireman style which caused her to giggle. I don't know what I was feeling for this girl but I liked how I felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 7:

NO ONE'S POV:

The Brewer family decided to have a big family dinner with everyone from the club. They ate and then after they were sitting by the fireplace telling stories about their lives before the kids. They laugh at how bad they all use to be. Finally it came the time for everyone to go home. The only ones in the house are Jack, Kim, Jace, Abel, Mariah, Avery, Leah, Liam, Jerry, Grace and Donna. They were all in the different rooms of the big Brewer Mansion, they were all having a good time until bullets started flying through the windows.

JACK'S POV:

A bullets started to come from all the windows in the living room. I pulled Kim to the floor and laid down on top of her.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was cuddling in my bed with Liam when bullets started flying through my window. Liam quickly grabbed me and dragged me into the hallway where I saw Jace and Abel. I looked to the right and see Avery and Leah holding each other shaking.

JACE'S POV:

My Dad, Mom, Jerry, Grace and Donna came running up the stairs. "Mariah, take Avery and Leah and go to the panic room. Don't come out no matter what! I have a key i'll come get you when this is over now Go!" My dad yelled. I watched the girls run to a fake closet which was really an elevator that leads to the panic room under the house. He turned to my mom, Grace and Donna. "You guys know what you need to do. Here take these" he said when he went over to another fake closet and took out a whole bunch of guns and handed it to them. My mom kissed my dad before leaving with Grace and Donna. "Where are they going?" I asked confused. "They have to go manually sound the alarm in the garage for the rest of the club members know that we are in trouble. Don't worry they all know how to take care of themseleves" he said while looking around trying to make a plan. "This house isn't as stable as the clubhouse. It will keep them out only till a certain extent" Jerry said while loading his gun. "Me and Jerry are gonna go downstairs and I want you three to go up to the attic" my dad paused and handed us all snipper riffles. "Take out as many as you can from up there and keep them away from the house, we will do the same from the first floor." My dad looked at Abel and I and pulled us into a big hug. "I love you guys. Be careful" He kissed our foreheads then him and Jerry went running downstairs.

KIM'S POV:

I opened the door that led to the garage and ran in. Donna and Grace following after me. "Where is the switch?" Grace said while looking at the walls. "It's over here" I said while going behind the washing machine and putting in the code. The silent alarm began to go off. "It worked!" I yelled back to the girls. "Oh My God Kim! we gotta get out of here!" Donna yelled. I looked at the camera Donna was staring scared at and I saw a whole bunch of guys coming towards the garage door. "JACK!" I screamed as the guys busted through the door. We all ran back into the main house dodging bullets and shooting back at the men dressed in all black. I closed the metal door and bolt locked it. I ran over to Donna who got shot in the shoulder. Grace and I helped her into the kitchen. Jack came running in "Shit! What happened?" I quickly put Grace's hand on Donna's shoulder and I ran over to Jack. "There was a whole group of people who broke into the garage, I sounded the alarm. Jack it doesn't look like this is gonna end good." I said while looking at the ground "Kim I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our family!" he said grabbing my arms and pulling me into a quick hug. I then saw Abel, and Jace running down the stairs. They were holding Liam who got cut with glass on his leg. "Liam let me take a look at that" Grace said. Then Abel and Jace both pulled out their hand guns and ran into the living room to help Jerry. Jack followed them after putting a bullet proof vest on Me, Grace and Donna. "Kim, Donna is gonna be fine. The bullet went straight through." I nodded. Then the window to the kitchen bursted open and bullets were being sent through the window. Liam got in front of us and began to shoot out of the window with his gun.

ABEL'S POV:

"I'm getting tired of these bitches!" I said after diving behind the sofa for cover. Jace laughed and said "Join the club bro!" I loaded my gun again then began to shoot, taking down another 6 guys. I looked over at my dad and Jerry who were taking down 10 guys each with their machine guns. "Okay i'm done playing games" Jace said as he made two mortal cocktail and handed me one. We threw it out the window and laughed when a whole group of people bursted into flames and one of their cars blew up. "Wooooohhhh! Those are my boys!" My dad yelled and laughed.

MARIAH'S POV:

We are watching everything that is going on upstairs on the big Tv. All of a sudden the phone rings and I answered it. "Hello?" I then heard a familiar voice. "Mariah it's Milton, Is everyone okay? the other charter is on their way over there." I smiled in relief "Yes everyone is fine...NOOOOOO!" I screamed hysterically when I saw Liam fall to the ground with blood pouring from his mouth and his stomach.

KIM'S POV:

My gun was out of bullets, A bullet was about to hit me but Liam jumped in front of it. "LIAM!" I screamed as I fell to the ground with him. "OH GOD NO!" I said as I put pressure on his stomach. "Come on sweetie, keep your eyes open! Your gonna be fine! Grace!" I screamed louder. Grace came crawling over to me and Liam. "Oh shit!" she began to cry. "Liam sweetie talk to me!" she said as she put her head down on his chest "I can't find a pulse Kim!" she cried more. "JACK!" I screamed crying!

JACK'S POV:

When I heard Kim scream, Me, Abel and Jace ran into the kitchen. We weren't expecting to see what we did. "Shit Liam!" I screamed and I ran over to him along with Jace and Abel. "Listen here you little bitch, open your eyes!" Jace said while letting tears fall. "Come on man! you gotta hold on for Mariah!" Abel screamed. Grace grabbed his wrist and then his neck and began to cry harder and shook her head "OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!". I grabbed Kim and held her. "Noooooo! That bullet was meant for me!" she screamed as she cried harder. Then Jerry came running in the room along with Milton and Randy. Everyone from the club killed most of the people and everyone jumped into their cars and left. I looked at them and in a tone I haven't used in a very long time said "FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" Milton shook his head and said "It was Brody." I nodded and said "Do whatever it takes and find him" Randy looked at me "Jack we gotta rebuild and..." I cut him off and screamed "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS HOUSE! I HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO'S BOYFRIEND IS DEAD AND SHE IS GOING TO BE HEARTBROKEN! FIND BRODY AND BRING HIM TO ME!" They all nodded and ran to get information from the person they kept hostage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

LIAM'S POV:

I woke up in a lot of pain and hearing someone yelling. It sounds like Mr. Brewer. What happened? I looked to my side, and saw everyone crying. "OH MY GOD! JACK!" Grace yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me. I saw Mr. Brewer smile for the first time.

JACE'S POV:

Holly shit! This bitch just came back from the dead? "Grace I thought you said there was no pulse?" I asked not moving my eyes from Liam. "It must've been to faint for me to hear it" She answered while smiling. Next thing I knew I was pushed to side and saw a little blonde run towards Liam.

MARIAH'S POV:

"Oh baby! Thank god!" I cried while running over to him. I didn't care he was bleeding I wrapped my arms around him. A paramedic came in and put him onto a stretcher and began to take him to the hospital. I wanted to go with him but my dad stopped me and sent Randy with Liam. "Baby I need you to stay as close to me as possible okay? I need to watch you" my dad said softly. I nodded. "Are you okay daddy?" I said while I touched the cut on his forehead. "As long as you guys are fine, I'm good." He then kissed my forehead then said "I need you all to pack your stuff. We are gonna move into the clubhouse."

(2 hours later)

JACE'S POV:

"Dad i'm gonna take Mariah and i'm gonna go see Liam" I said. "Since when are you and Liam buddies?" My dad asked. "Since he risked his life for mom's. If he didn't take that shot. Mom might not be here" I ask honestly. He smiled and said "I know. Be careful. Protect your sister." I nodded "With my life." I then turned to look at Mariah "Ready Riah?" she smiled and nodded. I took my gun and cocked it and put it in the back waistband of my pants. Then we got into our families town car and headed for the hospital.

JACK'S POV:

I walked into my old dorm room and laughed. It's been a while since i've been in here. I turned and looked in the closet and saw it was still painted blue and on the wall was wooden letters that spelled 'Abel'. I then decided I should take a shower. I was then stopped by a familiar brunette...Donna. She smiled at me and said "Can we talk?" I nodded and sat down on my bed. "Is this about Jace and Leah?" I asked her. She nodded and sat down next to me. "Jack, you put me through hell for years, and it's scary how much Jace is so much like you." She paused and smiled at me again before she began to speak again "She's my baby Jack. I don't want her to get hurt." I nodded and said "Like you said he is like me. I see the way he looks at her. It's the same way I look at Kim." She smiled and said "That's all I wanted to hear" With that being said, she got up and left.

MARIAH'S POV:

I ran into Liam's hospital room and practically jumped on him. "Your gonna be the death me one day" he said smirking. I playfully hit his arm and kissed him. "Oh baby, I was so scared. I thought I lost you." I could feel my eyes getting watery. He pulled me into another kiss, "Baby i'm here. I'm sorry I scared you but I did it to protect your mom" I nodded "I know". Jace walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Can I have a minute with Liam?" He asked and I smiled. "Sure" I said then left the room.

JACE'S POV:

I walked over and sat down in the chair next to Liam's bed. He looked nervous and I smirked at this. "Don't worry bro, I'm not going to hurt you" He seemed to relax after this, I kept speaking "I wanted to thank you for what you did. You saved my mom's life. I'm extremely grateful and when it comes to dating my sister, I give you my full blessing to be with her. You earned your spot in this family" He smiled and said "Thanks bro" I smiled back at him and then went to go get Mariah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

JACK'S POV:

"Kim everything is going to be okay" I said trying to calm my hysterical wife down. "Jackson an ATF agent was here asking about Jace and Abel, not a regular police officer AT fucking F agent!" she yelled back at me. "She is just trying to scare you Kim, Nothing is going to happen to our boys." I said grabbing her arms. She looked me in the eyes "What about you Jack? You are on Federal Release, If you aren't careful, they are gonna put you back in Jail" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Baby I'm not going back. I got caught because Kelsey snitched, To get back at me for killing eddie." I pulled her into me and kissed her forehead. "Let me ever catch that bitch. I'm gonna rip her heart out." Kim said causing me to laugh. "Come on, I called a meeting. We are gonna find out what we are doing" I said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

JACK: "Okay we have an ATF agent who has been snooping around. When this thing goes down with Brody, I don't want any mistakes made.

KIM: "Mariah, Avery and Leah. I'm going to need you to get close to his sons. Find out as much as you can.

MARIAH, AVERY & LEAH: "Okay"

JACE, ABEL & LIAM: "HELL NO!"

JACK: "I agree with the boys, My daughter isn't doing that shit!"

KIM: "Jack we need them to do it. Just like Jace and Abel, Those boys are close to their father. There is no telling what information they know.

LIAM: "Then let us take them and beat it out of them?"

JACE: "I like that idea much better"

MARIAH: "Either way your going to need us to bring them out"

JACK: "I don't like this"

JACE, ABEL & LIAM: "Me neither."

MARIAH: "Daddy we can do this. Please just trust us." (Puppy dog eyes)

JACK: "FINE! but your all going to wear your tracker and your brothers and Liam are going to be following you guys."

JACE: "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" (Gets up and storms out the room)

LIAM: "Any of them touch you, They are dead!" (Kisses Mariah then walks out)

ABEL: "This isn't gonna end good" (Shakes head then leaves the room)

KIM: "Come on girls, lets get you ready. You are going to the party tonight at Passion"

JACK: "I really don't like this"

(3 hours later Passion Strip Club)

AVERY'S POV:

Who knew Brody's fraternal triplets were this damn hot. I'm dancing with Carson. Oh god! His body is sooooo sexy! Abel is going to kill me!

MARIAH'S POV:

Oh my god! Nobody told me that Brody's son Eric was this fine. Shit i'm getting into trouble with Liam tonight.

LEAH'S POV:

I'm having so much fun grinding with Hunter. God damn this boy is fine. How could the monster Brody create such fine as creatures? It doesn't make any sense! I looked over to my right and I see the two Brewer brother and Liam watching us. They are pissed! Jace is staring right at me. When Hunter isn't looking I blow Jace a kiss. I think it calmed him down a little but I could see he was still mad. I didn't know he liked me that much. I thought I was just someone he sleeps with when he feels like it. Could we have a future? Shit I can't think about this now, I have a job to do.

JACE'S POV:

I turned to Abel "I don't know how much longer I can keep my cool. If he grabs her ass one more time, I'm gonna flip" I said through gritted teeth. He nodded "I know the feeling" I could tell he was pissed. His eyes were locked on Avery. We both turned to look at Liam "How the hell are you so calm?" Abel said to him. Liam shook his head "Because I know this is all an act and at the end of the night she is coming home with me" He said simply. "Oh shut up" I said clearly annoyed. Then I looked at my phone. I had a text from my dad. 'Signal the girls, It's time' I turned to the guys "It's time" That being said we all went to get our girls.

MARIAH'S POV:

I saw Liam approaching and I smiled until I felt something sharp against my neck. "You honestly think your plan was going to work" Eric's voice scared me. I looked over at Avery and Leah. They both had a knife also to their neck. This boy must not know me. I'm the daughter of Jackson Brewer. I know how to handle a knife at my throat. I quickly stomped on his foot causing him to scream out. I grabbed his arm with the knife and flipped him over my shoulder. When he hit the ground I twisted his wrist causing him to let go of the knife. He began to fight back trying to get up. I punched him in the face five times with my free hand. Then I turned him over and put my arm on his back pinning him to the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are to put a knife to my throat?" I said while taking off my belt and wrapping it around his throat and choking him. I was pulled off by Liam. "Pussy ass bitch!" I screamed at the boy who was now laying on the floor knocked out.

AVERY'S POV:

When Mariah attacked Eric. Carson got distracted by what was happening. I leaned forward and bit his arm. He screamed and dropped the knife. I turned and punched him in the fast as hard as I could. His nose began to bleed. I didn't think twice before I kicked him in his balls causing him to fall to the ground holding himself in pain. I picked up the knife on the floor and was about to stab him but Abel grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

LEAH'S POV:

I slowly pulled out the knife I had in my waist band and stabbed Hunter in his thigh. He screamed and I knocked the knife out of his hands and went running over to Jace. I hugged him like my life depended on it. I turned to see Jack grabbing Hunter and zip tying his hands together.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Kim was inside the strip club and was scanning the room when her eyes landed on a familiar brunette who was looking the opposite direction from her. She grabbed Jack's arm and pointed to Brody who was now making his way to the Exit. Jack pulled out his gun and began to run to catch up with him. When Jack got outside, He thought he lost him until he heard Jerry scream his name. He looked over and saw Jerry and Milton holding Brody down and they covered his mouth with tape. Jack smiled and said "Take him to the clubhouse with his kids"

JACE'S POV:

I walked into one of the basement rooms. I was brought face to face with Hunter. I smiled and said "Oh this is going to be fun" I closed the door behind me.

ABEL'S POV:

I walking into the meeting room and smiled when I saw Carson tied to one of the rolling chairs, bleeding. "Hello Carson" I said evilly as I pulled out his knife from my back pocket.

MARIAH'S POV:

Liam grabbed my hand and said "Mariah I don't want you to see this" I looked back at him "We will do it together baby" He nodded and led me into Ricky's old dorm. Eric was tied to the bed frame. When Eric saw me he said "Oh shit" I gave him my best evil smirk and said "Let's play".

JACK'S POV:

I had to run into one of the basement rooms because Kim was beating the shit out of Brody. "Kim!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me. "Get out Jack, this is between me and him" I'm not even going to lie, her tone scared the shit out of me. Then she turned back to Brody and back handed him causing more blood to flow out of his mouth. "You almost hurt my kids!" *punch* "You almost killed me!" *punch* "You hurt my husband!" *back hand* I watched my wife keep hitting him and then she began to cry. I walked over to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. I led her out of the room. "I'll do the rest" I said to her softly. "No I can do it" she snapped. I smiled and nodded "I know you can do it baby. I just need to get information out of him before you kill him" She smirked and said "Fine" I kissed her and went back into the room with Brody. "Okay Brody it's just you and me" I said while closing the door. "Now tell me everything and I just might not kill your sorry ass" He looked up at me and smirked. "You won't kill me?" I nodded my head "Depends on what you tell me. I will have Milton analyze everything you tell me, if you lie to me" I pulled out my gun and put it to his head "I won't hesitate to pull the trigger" He nodded and said "Okay, I'll tell you everything" I put my gun down and pulled a chair up so I was sitting right in front of him.

JACE'S POV:

I walked up Hunter and began to punch him. I broke his jaw with the first hit and I broke his nose with the second. His screams were muffled by the duck tape over his mouth. I heard the door behind me open and I stop hitting him and turn to see Leah. "Get out" was all I said and of course she didn't listen. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did you hear what I said?" I snapped. "Yup" She said popping the 'P'. I rolled my eyes and went back to punching Hunter. I finally got tired of hitting him and I snapped his neck. Leah gasped in shock and looked at me scared. "I didn't want you to see this" I said taking a deep breath and avoiding eye contact. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I was being pulled into Leah. I wasn't expecting her to hug me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me tightly. I kissed her softly then we broke apart and left the room.

ABEL'S POV:

I made a trail of cuts down Carson's arms and legs. He was screaming in pain "PLEASE STOP!" I smirked at him "You pulled a knife on my girl and your brother pulled a knife on my sister!" I said while digging the knife into his shoulder. He screamed again. "Scream all you want, No one can hear you" I laughed. Avery walked into the room. "Oh my god" She said while tears began to form in her eyes. I quickly went up to her and pulled her into me "I told you to stay outside" I said while hugging her tight. "I didn't want to be alone. Leah went into the room with Jace." I kissed her forehead. "Go outside. I'll be right there okay?" She nodded and left the room. I turned to Carson "Your lucky, I was gonna make you suffer longer" I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. I took a deep breath and left the room to be with Avery.

MARIAH'S POV:

I watch Liam torture Eric and when the time came, I killed him. I didn't feel any guilt. To be honest that scared me to death. How could I not feel bad about taking someone's life? All my life I was told that I'm like my mom but could I be like my dad?

JACK'S POV:

Brody told me everything there was to know about his businesses and how his sons are suppose to take over. Well little did he know, his sons are probably dead by now. He told me all of his account numbers and about his safety deposit box. I had Milton check everything and so far Brody was telling the complete truth. "That's everything Jack I swear" He said desperately. I smirked and said "Okay...Bye Brody" His eyes widened "You said if I told you everything you wouldn't kill me!" I nodded "I won't kill you" I knocked on the 2 way mirror and Kim walked in holding her gun in her hands "I hope you enjoy hell bitch!" she shot him 3 times in his chest. They bullets must've pierced his heart because he died right away. Kim put the gun down and said "I'll call the clean up crew" I nodded and kissed her softly. I walked over to Milton and handed him Brody's phone "See who our little friend has been talking to." He nodded and said "Sure boss" I patted his back then he left the room. Jerry walked down the stairs and said "All of the kids are dead" I took a deep breath "Okay. You know what to do" He nodded "You alright boss?" I nodded and said "Yea I just need to check on my kids" He smirked and said "Your kids did great." I looked at him confused "They are okay?" He smiled "They are fine. They are talking upstairs like nothing even happened." I ran my hand through my hair "I can't believe they are okay" He put his hand on my shoulder "Bro they are just like you. They are strong" I smiled at him. Wow, My kids are just like me.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

Chapter 10:

NO ONE'S POV: (The phone rings 3am)

KIM: Hello? (tired)

MARIAH: Mom! There was an accident! (crying hysterically)

KIM: Mariah calm down! What happened? Where's your dad?

JACE: Mom someone ran us off the road. Dad and Abel are in bad shape. Mariah's wrist is broken and I have some cuts and bruises. I don't know what to do mom, please tell me what to do (beginning to cry)

KIM: Oh God! I'm on my way. Call everyone, we need protection for your father and Abel. (her heart is racing but she is trying to be calm)

JACE: Okay (he hangs up)

(At the Hospital)

KIM'S POV:

I run through the entrance and quickly spot Mariah. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Where is your brother?" I asked looking around the room frantically. "He's with the doctor...Daddy woke up! Mommy he doesn't remember us!" She is crying hysterically. My heart just stopped. He doesn't remember us? I grabbed her and brought her with me to where Jack was. I saw Jace and Jerry standing outside the door. I tightly hugged Jace. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Mom the Doctor said that Dad has temporary Memory loss because he hit his head pretty hard. They think it's a good idea for you to go in there and talk to him. You have known him his whole life. Maybe you can bring up some old memories to help him remember" Jace said softly. I nodded "What about Abel?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear what he was going to say. Jace took a deep breath before finally speaking "Abel is in surgery. The Doctor said his heart has a leaking valve. They are going in to stop it. But they said that he is going to be fine." I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "He's going to be okay?" I asked the Doctor to double check. The Doctor nodded "Your son is gonna have to take it easy for a while but he will be fine" I began to cry happy tears. My boys are going to be okay but it is going to take sometime. "Okay I'm going in to talk to your father." Jace and Mariah nodded and I headed into the room.

NO ONE'S POV:

As soon as the door opens, Kim makes eye contact with her husband. He smiled at her which made her smile back.

KIM: Do you know who I am?

Jack nodded

JACK: Your my wife, Kim.

Jack signaled for Kim to sit down on the bed with him. She smiled and sat down.

JACK: For some reason I remember us getting married.

KIM: Jack that was 14 years ago.

JACK: Wow... (looks down sad)

KIM: Hey do you wanna hear some funny stories about us?

Jack smiled at her and nodded.

KIM: Do you see this scar on my chin? Well when we were 8, we were racing on our bikes. You got mad that I was winning so you rammed your front tire into my back tire making me flip forward and I hit my chin on a rock and got 5 stitches. You felt so bad that...(Jack cuts her off)

JACK: That I was your slave for 2 weeks.

Kim could feel tears form in her eyes. He was remembering.

KIM: Do you remember summer camp? I was so mad at you for kissing Kelsey, I locked you out of our cabin...

JACK: And it started to rain. I was so cold, you felt bad and let me back in.

They both laugh at the memory.

KIM: Remember the first time we had sex?

Jack started to laugh and nodded his head.

JACK: I will never forget that night.

Kim lightly hits his arm and laughs.

KIM: Why are you laughing?

JACK: Because even though it wasn't your first time, I made you look like a virgin. (smirking)

Kim glared at him which made him laugh.

JACK: I remember Kimmy. I remember us, and...

KIM: and what baby?

Jack was deep in thought. Then he quickly looked up at me.

JACK: Oh My God Kim our kids! The car crashed, Where are they?

Kim was now full on crying. Jack was back.

KIM: They are okay. Abel is in surgery but the doctor said he's going to be fine.

JACK: I need to see them.

Jack was getting out of the bed but Kim stopped him.

KIM: I'll go get them.

Kim got up and walked out the door. A couple of seconds later a little blonde walked into the room and looked at her father. Jack smiled at her and opened his arms.

MARIAH: Daddy!

She runs to the bed and hugs him like her life depended on it. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

JACK: It's okay baby. Daddy's got you.

MARIAH: Daddy I was so scared. I thought you would never remember us again. I love you so much Daddy! (squeezes him tighter)

JACK: As much as I don't want you to let go, Your hurting me.

Mariah quickly let go of her dad. Jack got out of bed .

The door opened. Jace and Kim walked in. Jace never wanted his dad to see him cry but he didn't care. He was so happy his dad was okay. Jace didn't know what to say to his father. Jack smiled at his son and pulled him into a big hug.

JACK: It's okay. I know.

KIM: Jack you need to get back in bed.

Jack rolled his eyes at his wife.

JACK: I'm going to see my son.

KIM: At least let me get you a wheelchair baby. I don't want you walking.

Jack finally gave in and let his wife get him a wheelchair. When we were about to walk out the room, Gemma came walking in.

GEMMA: Jackson what are you doing out of bed?

KIM: He's going to see Abel.

GEMMA: I wasn't talking to you Kim. I was talking to my son.

JACK: Mom!

GEMMA: It's all her fault! If she wasn't such a slut back then maybe this shit wouldn't of happened.

JACK: MOM! (completely angry)

KIM: No it's fine Jack. Gemma can I talk to you outside.

Kim grabs Gemma tightly by her arm and drags her out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Kim threw Gemma against the wall and grabbed her throat.

KIM: You listen to me you old bitch! I didn't forget about what you did and the only reason I haven't told Jack is because it would break his heart but don't temp me bitch. And don't you ever fucking talk to me like that in front of my kids again or so help me god, I will put a bullet through that old ass head of yours. Do you understand me?

GEMMA: Jack will kill you first before he would ever kill his own mother.

Kim shakes her head and smirks.

KIM: Not if he finds out, you killed his father.

Gemma froze

KIM: I have to admit Gemma, your lying skills are good but you need to learn how to cover your tracks better. And if that isn't enough for Jack to kill you, then how about you killing his unborn child!

JACK: What?

Kim and Gemma quickly turned and looked at the man standing there listening to everything, shock written all over their faces. Jack's face showed clear anger and confusion. Kim let go of Gemma.

JACK: Gemma...What is she talking about?

GEMMA: Jackson baby...(tried to grab his hand but he pulled away)

JACK: Jerry!

Jerry came walking down the hall.

JERRY: Yea boss...

JACK: Take Gemma to the clubhouse. Lock her in the basement.

GEMMA: Jacks...

JACK: Get out of my sight (he hissed)

Jerry quickly grabbed Gemma's arm and pulled her out of the hospital. Jack and Kim were now alone in the hallway.

KIM: Jack...(he cuts her off)

JACK: Not Now! I'm going to see my son.

Kim nodded and he grabbed her hand. She knew he wasn't mad at her, which made her feel so much better.

**Jack's mom hurt Kim? What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

JACK'S POV:

I walked into Abel's hospital room. I got a flashback of 17 years ago when he was in his Incubator. I promised him that I would never let anyone hurt him and here he is. I feel like I failed him. I walked over and grabbed his hand. His eyes flickered then he woke up. "Abel" Kim said softly. He smiled at us. Kim leaned down and kissed our son on his forehead. Then Kim wipe tears from her eyes. "Mom don't cry" Abel said in a low dry voice. "Sweetie, I'm just so happy your okay" she said to him. I grabbed her hand and looked back at our son. "Abel even though we don't tell you all the time. We love you very much and if anything ever happened to you. I don't know what your mother and I would've done." I could feel tears appearing in my eyes now. "When you were a baby, I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you and I swear whoever ran us off the road is going to pay for it." I said while wiping the tears away. Abel squeezed my hand "I know dad. I love you guys too". I pulled out my phone and called Randy. I need to get Abel to the clubhouse where he would be safe.

(The next day)

Kim pulled the car into the driveway. I looked out the window at the house that was in the process of being redone. I took a deep breath and go out of the car. I turned and saw the Paramedics coming with Abel in the back of the ambulence. I kept getting flashbacks from when he was little and being brought home in his incubator. I really didn't trust leaving him in the hospital so I paid to have the clubhouse set up for him. I called Doctor Nashay to take care of him while he is home.

I took Kim's hand and brought her to the meeting room in the clubhouse and closed the door while the nurses, Jace and Mariah helped Abel.

NO ONE'S POV:

JACK: Okay Kimberly, start talking.

KIM: What do you want to know first? Your dad?

JACK: No, the baby...When did you get pregnant?

KIM: Two years ago...

JACK: It was mine?

KIM: Wow Jack really?

JACK: Kim, I was in jail. I need you to explain this to me because I'm about two seconds away from losing it.

KIM: I came to see you for one of our private visits your lawyer would set up for us every 2 weeks. I forgot to take my pill that day and I got pregnant.

JACK: What did my mom do to you?

Kim starts to cry

KIM: She drugged me and had a doctor come to the house to take care of it...I could see what was happening and I could feel everything but I couldn't move!

Jack felt his stomach turning. How could his mom do that to him? He pulled his wife into a tight hug and kissed her forhead.

KIM: I wanted another baby Jack.

Jack broke the hug and looked at his wife. He could see that her heart was completely broken from not having another baby. He wanted Kim to be happy and he would do anything to make her happy. He took a deep breath and thought 'Fuck It' to himself.

JACK: Let's do it.

KIM: Huh?

JACK: Let's have another baby.

KIM: Are you serious? I mean you want that?

Jack nodded and smirk

JACK: Yeah I mean, I had fun making our other kids.

Kim smiles and hugs her husband.

KIM: I love you.

JACK: I love you too...Soooo BABY MAKING TIME!

Jack picked Kim up which made her laugh and he brought her over to the table. He kissed her passionately while he laid her down and got on top of her.

AVERY'S POV:

When my dad called me and told me that Abel was home, I had my mom drive me over there. I ran up the stairs and into his dorm room. He was in the middle of changing his shirt and in the middle of his chest was a bandage. I cover my mouth and tried to hold back the tears as I walked over to him. I gently kissed him. I was afraid to hug him because I thought that I was going to hurt him. "Oh My God Abel! I thought I would never see you again" I said before placing another kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry I scared you" He whispered to me and hugged me. I could feel my hearts pace returning to normal now that he was here holding me.

LEAH'S POV:

I walked out of the bathroom and Jace was sitting on the end of his bed. I wanted to know what was on his mind and I was going to ask him when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then he looked at me. "It's Sam" He said softly. I rolled my eyes and frowned at the sound of his ex-girlfriends name. I got more upset when he walked out the room to take the phone call. There is definitely something going on. I sat down on his bed, pulled out my phone and saw that I had a missed call from an unknown number. I raised an eyebrow and decided to listen to the voicemail they left me. My heart stopped...Without hestiation I ran out the room to find Jace.

JACK'S POV:

When Kim and I were done, I kissed her and got dressed. She did the same. "I have to go talk to my mom" I said softly. She nodded and said "No matter what happens down there Jackson, You are doing it for you and our family. As much as I would love to see Gemma dead. She is your mother and I will understand if you don't pull the trigger" I nodded and kissed her again before I made my way to the basement.

Jerry was standing in front of the room my mom was locked in and I could see her from the 2 way mirror. She looked nervous and scared. I turned to Jerry "Bro go upstairs" I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "No disrepect Jack but I'm not leaving you" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and opened the door. Gemma quickly looked up to me.

I couldn't stop the tears that were forming in my eyes now. No matter what she has done, this is my mother. "Please tell me what you did, tell me everything. I need to know mom" My voice was cracking so Jerry put his hand on my shoulder again and squeezed it. "Just tell us Mama Gemma" Jerry said softly. She nodded and looked down to the ground before she began to speak. "I killed your father and I hurt Kim." She paused to look up at me. "I had good reasons to kill him Jack. He didn't want Jace to take charge of the family business. He was going to kill him Jack and I have the proof. I killed him to protect Jace." I walked over and sat in a chair and put my face in my hands. "Keep going" I said through my hands. "I didn't know at the time that Kim was having those private visits with you and I got angry when I found out by Doctor Nashay that Kim was pregnant so I hired a Doctor from an Abortion clinic to kill the baby..." she stopped when I stood up and punched the wall, putting a hole in it. I was about to say something when Jace ran into the room with a phone in his hand. "Dad you have to hear this" He said while handing me the phone. I put the phone to my ear and clicked for the voicemail to be played.

'Hello Leah. My name is Matt. My brother was Brody. Since you guys seemed to not learn by now that my family means business and we are a firm believer of an eye for an eye and I won't stop until I have all of you in a body bag. The car accident was only the beginning. Your mother is my next stop. Give my love to Mr. Brewer'

I pulled the phone away from my ear and quickly looked at Jerry "Track down Donna. Call everyone and get them here. This clubhouse is on offical locked down" I said, my panic was at all time high. Jerry nodded and ran out of the room. I turned to my mom. "Get to the store and get some food, we are going to have a full house. Take one of the guys with you. Oh and pick up some pregnancy test" She looked at me confused when I said the last part. "Don't ask questions just go!" I hissed. She jumped up and ran out the room. I turned to Jace who was eyeing me weirdly. "Who's pregnant?" I rolled my eyes and said "Your mom wants to have another baby" Jace ran his hand through his hair and said nervously "Aren't you guys like too old for another kid?" I glared at him "Well we you were born when I was 17, Abel was born when I was 18, Mariah when I was 22 and now the new baby is gonna be born when I'm 36 or 37...So no i'm not too old!" Jace put his hands up in defense "Okay Okay, Your not old! But if you have another girl, I'm going to shoot myself. We already have a mini Kim aka Mariah. We both know we don't need another one" with that being said he walked out of the room. Damn what if I do have another girl?

**The brewer family decided to have another baby! what do you think the gender will be?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

KIM'S POV:

It's been 3 weeks since the Brewer estate and clubhouse was put on full on lockdown. I have had to deal with being around a lot of people in this dysfunctional family I really don't want to be around. I also was getting annoyed with having someone follow me everywhere I go. I went into mine and Jack's room and pulled out a pregnancy test. Jack and I have been having sex everyday and I was starting to think that maybe I wasn't going to get pregnant again since i'm 36. I walked over to the bathroom. I was now waiting for the result to show. I walked out of the bathroom and changed my jeans into a pair of sweatpants and walked back to the bathroom. My heart's pace began to speed when I read the word 'PREGNANT' in pink letters on the stick. I ran to the door where Jerry was standing keeping watch over me "Jerry I need you to call for Jack!" I screamed he jumped and pushed the button on his headset "Boss the Queen wants you" I smiled and jumped onto my bed waiting for Jack to walk through the door.

JACK'S POV:

I was in the middle of an important meeting with Milton and Randy when Jerry came on the speakers in my office saying that Kim wanted me."I'm sorry guys..." I was cut off by Milton "No it's fine. Randy and I will get back to work. Go check on Kim" I smiled and nodded before making my way to our room. I saw Jerry standing there with a smile on his face. "What happened?" I asked confused. "I know nothing bro" His voice got high pitched which means he was lying. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room to find Kim sitting on our bed with a big cheesy smile on her face. I smirk because she is just so cute. I got closer to her and realized that she was holding something in her hand. I froze when I saw what it was. "Kim..." I asked raising my eyebrows. She nodded "We are having another baby!" She screamed and jumped into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. This is honestly the first time Kim was happy to be pregnant. Abel and Mariah were unexpected surprises but this baby was planned.

(3 hours later)

MARIAH: Oh My God! Mom is pregnant?

LIAM: Congrats guys!

Mariah glares at her boyfriend

JACE: Wow mom and dad. Congrats

ABEL: Ahahaha! I knew it! Wow another baby! Alright!

AVERY: Awwww I love babies! Congrats

Avery and Abel look at each other and smile

JERRY: You two better not get any fucking ideas!

GRACE: Our daughter is smarter than to repeat history, Right Avery?

AVERY: Yes mom.

LEAH: Well since you guys are all here. Jace and I have some news

Jace quickly looks at Leah

JACE: Huh?

Leah starts to laugh

LEAH: I was just kidding. Jace, you should've seen your face and my dad was about to kill you.

JERRY: Not kill him, Just cut his dick off

JACE: Whaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?

Jack, Kim, and Grace start to laugh

RANDY: Dude that's awesome! I'm happy for you guys.

MILTON: Congrats

JENNA: Yea guys congrats.

MARIE: Does that mean that uncle Jack and Auntie Kim had sex

Milton spit out the water he was drinking. Him and Jenna looked at their 6 year old daughter. Everyone laughed

MARIAH: Is everyone in this room on fucking Crack! Mom can't have a baby with Crazy Matt out there!

JACK: Sweetie, Matt hasn't made any moves since we were put on lock down.

MILTON: And I hacked into his credit cards and phone. He isn't even in the United States right now. And whenever he comes back. We will know as soon as he lands.

MARIAH: Okay then congrats mom and dad. (giving a half smile)

(9 months later)

KIM: Owwww! Fuckkkkkkkkk! I forgot how bad this shit hurts!

MARIAH: Mom don't forget to do your breathing!

KIM: Mariah that shit doesn't work!

JACK: Kim sweetie you need to try to relax.

KIM: Jackson until you have to do this...DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Jack roll his eyes and grabs his wife's hand and did a mental count down 5...4...3...2...

KIM: I'm sooooo sorry baby! Please don't ever leave me!

Jack smirks. Same old Kim when it comes to child birth.

JACK: Never baby.

Jace and Abel try to hide their smirks

KIM: What the fuck are you two smirking at?

JACE: Nothing

ABEL: Your beautiful mom

KIM: Aw thanks sweetie

JACE: Kiss Ass

ABEL: Don't hate because you didn't think of it first

MARIAH: If you guys are gonna argue, GET OUT!

Doctor Nashay walks into the hospital room

DOC: Okay Kimberly we will be taking you into the Operating room to deliver your twins now.

KIM: Thank God!

Jack looks at his other kids nervously.

MARIAH: Good Luck

ABEL: We will be here when you guys come out

JACE: Oh shit this is really happening! The twins are gonna be here soon!

Jack laughs at Jace's freak out and begins to walk beside Kim's bed as they bring her to the operating room.

(1 hour later)

MARIAH'S POV:

The door to the waiting room open and my Dad came walking in with two tiny babies in his arms. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other one was in a blue one. "Guys I would like you to meet Leo and Ariana" He said softly. I smiled at walked up to him. I carefully took Ariana from him and Jace took Leo. I looked down at my little sister and smiled when I saw her big brown eyes looking back at me. She has my mom's eyes and my dad's chocolate brown hair. I looked up at my dad and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. My dad might be a hard ass and he might have a temper but he loves his kids very much.

JACE'S POV:

I was holding Leo in my arms. He has dirty blonde hair just like Mariah. He has my mom's eyes too. I realized that Abel was looking over my shoulder so I turned so he could better see our little brother. Mariah brought Ariana over to us and now both babies were side by side "They are perfect" Mariah said letting some tears fall. I smiled and nodded. "I don't know how to break it to you kids but...We are your brothers and sister" Abel said softly. Both babies smiled at us, and we all saw the famous Brewer smile. We all smiled again. They really are a blessing.

**what did you guys think about this chapter? They ended up having twins and named them Leo and Ariana!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

JACK'S POV:

I walked into the our new house. We decided to completely take down the old house and build one that is connected to the clubhouse. Just like the clubhouse, this house is completely bullet, sound and fire proof. I was carrying Kim bridal style since it's still hard for her to walk with the stitches. Jace was behind me holding two baby carriers with Leo and Ariana. Mariah was holding flower baskets and balloons. Abel was holding Kim's bags. I walked up the stairs with Kim and laid her gently down on the bed. Jace walked in with the babies. He placed both carriers down and walked out the room. I gently took Ariana out of her carrier and placed her on the bed next to Kim. I then picked up Leo and held him in my arms and slowly rocked him because he was a little fussy. When he finally calmed down I placed him gently next to Ariana. I kissed Kim and walked out of the room.

KIM'S POV:

I was laying down in bed next to my two beautiful babies. When Jack and I decided to have another baby, never did we think that we would have two. I couldn't help but smile at them. They are healthy and so cute. I heard the door open and Mariah came walking over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed both babies before picking up Leo. I smiled at how much she loved them. I reached over and picked up Ariana and gently laid her on my chest. Mariah was now laying down next to me with Leo on her chest. Both babies were starting to get fussy so I decided to sing 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. Mariah looked at me with tears in her eyes because it's a song that I always sang to her. I smiled and she cuddled close to me with Leo still on her chest. Soon Mariah began to sing along with me.

JACK'S POV:

I didn't want to show it to Kim but I was scared. Milton called me before we left the hospital and told me that Matt is back in the US. I busted through the meeting room and found everyone already sitting there waiting for me.

NO ONE'S POV:

JACK: I want to know where he is right now.

MILTON: He just landed at LAX

JACK: Okay Jace and Abel call everyone we are on lock down again.

Jace and Abel leave the room

JERRY: What do you want me to do?

JACK: Until we get everything secure. I want you to watch Kim and the babies

Jerry nodded

JERRY: Of course.

Jerry leaves the room

MILTON: And me?

JACK: I want to know where he is at all times.

MILTON: Got it.

JACK: Randy, I need you to get supplies and food. Take Gemma with you so she can help you get some baby stuff.

Randy nodded and left the room.

JACK: Milton...

MILTON: Yeah Jack?

JACK: Call Kelsey...Get her here.

Milton nodded and did what he was told.

KELSEY'S POV:

I got a call from Milton saying that Jack wanted to see me. I haven't spoken to anyone in the club since I put Jack in jail a couple of years ago. I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I wanted Kim to hurt like I was hurting. She killed the love of my life. Kim should be happy that Jack is still breathing. I wasn't expecting him to survive in there but of course Jerry and Randy protected him to the best of their ability. I was now standing outside the clubhouse, trying to hold back tears as many memories ran through my head. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice "Kelsey.." I turned and made eye contact with the one and only, Jackson Brewer.

JACK'S POV:

I was looking at the woman standing in front of me. As much as I wanted to break her neck, I had to think about my family because killing an ATF agent would put me away for life. "Come on" I said as I began to walk into the clubhouse. "Jack..." She said softly still not moving from where she was standing. I turned to look at her. She looked scared. "I'm not going to hurt you Kel" I said softly. She seemed to relax a little when I used the nickname I used to call her when me and her use to mess around. She walked past me and into the clubhouse.

KIM'S POV:

I was sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with my legs resting on Abel. Avery was on his other side. Jace was sitting on the other sofa with Leah. Liam was in a bean bag chair and Mariah was sitting on his lap. Grace and Jerry were laying on the floor with some pillows and Donna was by the bar talking to Milton and Jenna. On the coffee table were a bunch of snacks and the baby monitor so I could hear the twins when they cry. We all picked the movie Fast & Furious. It felt so good to relax with my family and not have any drama but of course, I spoke to soon as the door opened and someone I never thought I would see again walked in.. Kelsey Vargas.

NO ONE'S POV:

Kim put her legs down from Abel's lap. Jerry and Grace stood up. Donna's jaw dropped open. Abel and Jace glared at the woman standing in front of them. While Mariah looked completely confused.

JACE'S POV:

"Oh hell no!" I screamed as I stood up. "Jace calm down" My mom said to me. I swear I looked at her like she had two heads. "Calm Down? This bitch sent Dad to jail!" I said even louder. "I asked her to come Jace" My Dad said as he walked in. "Why?" I snapped and soon regretted it. "I don't have to explain myself to you" He hissed back at me. I nodded my head and sat down. Mariah was the next one to speak up.

MARIAH'S POV:

"So this is her? She's the traitor?" I asked completely calm and as soon as everyone confirmed it. I turned into an animal and lunged at her, grabbing her by her neck. "You fucking bitch!" I screamed as I began to choke her. My dad pulled me off of her. Kelsey began to cough and laugh "God she is for sure her mothers daughter" she said while getting up.

KIM'S POV:

"Yes she is and just like her mother, she won't hesitate to break your neck." I said coldly before turning to Jack. "Now Jackson, Why is she here?" I asked my husband not even bothering to hide the anger in my voice. "Why don't all the adults go into the meeting room and talk about this." Jack said while reaching for my hand but I pulled back and walked into the room.

MEETING ROOM TALK

KIM: Okay Jackson, Talk

JACK: Matt is back. I need Kelsey to get her FBI buddies to get rid of mine and Jerry's federal release so I can handle Matt.

KELSEY: What makes you think I will do that for you?

JACK: Your here aren't you?

KIM: I don't trust her

JACK: I'm not asking you to trust her. Trust in me and trust that I know what i'm doing.

KELSEY: Jack the only way I can do that is if you get a judge to sign off on it.

GRACE: If this goes bad can they go back to Jail.

KELSEY: Yes.

KIM: We aren't doing this.

Kim gets up and walked out of the room.

JACK: Do what you have to do Kelsey. I'm offering you a fresh start with this family.

Kelsey nods

JACK: Milton help Kelsey find a judge.

MILTON: Yeah boss.

Jack nods and leaves the room to find Kim.

**Do you think Kelsey can be trusted? Let me know what you guys think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

KIM'S POV:

I walked into my bedroom and started to cry. I can't handle it if Jack goes back to jail and the fact that he is making a deal with the bitch who put him in jail is driving me crazy. I heard the door open and I quickly turn to see Jack looking at me with worried eyes. "Kim I have a plan and I need you to trust me. I know what I am doing. There is a reason I brought Kelsey into this, I can't tell you why now but I swear soon you will know everything baby. Just believe in me." I was going to say something but Leo began to cry. I picked him up and kissed his forehead before beginning to rock him. Ariana began to fuss and Jack picked her up. "What's wrong with my babygirl?" Jack asked in a cute baby voice before snuggling our daughter.

JACK'S POV:

I was looking down at my little Ariana smiling. She is so cute. I looked up at Kim who was now on the bed with Leo laying on a pillow next to her. I can tell she is exhausted and her seeing Kelsey really messed with her. I pressed the intercom and called for Grace. After a couple of seconds, she walked into the room. "Grace can you get Leo and follow me to their room. Kim needs some sleep" I asked quietly trying not to wake up the now sleeping babies. She nodded and gently picked up Leo and followed me to their room. We placed both babies in their cribs and slowly closed the door.

(3 Months Later)

NO ONE'S POV:

Today was the day that Jack and Jerry have to see the Judge about their Federal Release. Kelsey didn't keep her word and they sent Jack and Jerry back to jail.

KIM'S POV:

I was laying in my bed cuddling the twins and crying my eyes out. I heard a knock on the door, I didn't answer. The door then opened and Abel walked in. "Mom...Dad told me to give this to you" He said softly while handing me a letter. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Mariah walked in to help Abel take the babies to their room. I was staring at the letter in my hand and after a couple of seconds I finally began to read it.

Dear Kimmy,

If you are reading this then that means that Kelsey didn't keep her word. It also means that she is dead and I will be home in a couple of hours without the weight of a Federal Release on my back. I know you are probably hurt right now and I'm so sorry I scared you baby but I needed it to look real. I needed Kelsey to think she won and your reaction is what truly sold it. Judge Harrison is a friend of the club. Him and my father go way back. I told you to trust me and to trust that I know what I am doing. Now I need you to burn this letter, kiss our kids for me and get some sleep, I promise you when you wake up, I will be laying right next to you. I love you so much Kimberly.

-Jack.

I smiled when I read the letter and let out a breath I didn't reaize that I was holding. I got out of bed and grabbed my lighter and lit the note on fire and placed it into the fireplace. I then crawled back into bed and closed my eyes.

JACK'S POV:

I walked into my room to see Kim sleeping. I crawled into bed and snuggled her. She turned over in my arms and opened her eyes. "Hi ba.." I was cut off by her smacking me. "Okay I deserved that" I said softly. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry Kimmy" I said before kissing her again. She still wasn't speaking to me. I took a deep breath, I'm gonna need to make my wife smile somehow. Ugh I have a feeling i'm going to regret this "Hey Kimmy, How about tomorrow...We go shopping?" I said hoping she wouldn't want to but then I knew that I wasn't going to get out of it when she smiled at me "The girls too?". I gave her a small smile and nodded. Oh Shit! What did I get myself into! There is no way i'm going to go through this alone.

NO ONE'S POV:

JACK: Guys today we are taking the girls shopping.

ABEL: Huh?

JACE: We are doing what?

JERRY: What?

LIAM: Ummmm...okay?

JACK: Kim is mad at me for scaring her so I offered to take her shopping and she wants the girls to go too. Soooo you are all going to

JERRY: Why couldn't you just give her the D and call it a day.

JACE: Yeah!

ABEL: Ewwwww!

JACK: Because I knew she would still be mad. I mean it can't be that bad to go shopping with the girls.

(At the mall)

KIM: Okay girls, Gemma and Randy are watching the babies and we have 3 hours. What store is first?

MARIAH: I need shoes!

LIAM: You already have a closet full of shoes!

MARIAH: I have two closets in my room, they both need to be full.

LIAM: Ugh!

AVERY: Oooo I need shoes too!

ABEL: Whatever you want baby. (kisses Avery)

MARIAH: Liammm why can't you be like that?

LIAM: Cause I'm not a kiss ass

LEAH: I don't need new shoes but I will still get some (smirking at Jace)

JACE: Kill me now God!

GRACE: Oh I definitely need new heels and boots.

JERRY: Whatever

KIM: Shoe store it is. (looking at Jack)

JACK: Lead the way Kimmy.

3 hours later.

Everyone returned home. The boys carried all of the bags inside and there were thousands of them. Everyone froze when they saw Randy bleeding on the floor and Gemma knocked out.

KIM'S POV:

"Jack the babies!" I scream as I begin to run up the stairs, followed by Jack, Jerry, Jace, Abel and Liam. Grace and the girls stayed downstairs to help Randy and Gemma. I could feel my heart breaking with each step I took towards the baby room. I opened the door and ran towards the crib. I began to smile in relief and cry when I saw both Leo and Ariana sleeping peacefully. Jack wrapped his arms around me and was trying to get his breathing back to normal. My eyes never left the twins. I was watching their chests rise and fall with every breath they took.

JACK'S POV:

I let go of Kim and turned to Jerry. "Find him and Kill him" I demanded. Jerry nodded and pulled out his phone to call Milton.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was helping my grandma up and looked over to see Grace stitching Randy up. He got stabbed in the stomach and if we didn't get her in time, he would've bled out. I turned my attention to my dad who came down the stairs to check on Gemma. I was going to ask him something when Milton and Jerry came running into the room.

KIM'S POV:

Abel and I were in the room with the babies when the door suddenly slammed shut behind us. I turned to see Matt standing there with a gun pointed at us. I stood in front of Abel protectively.

JACK'S POV:

"Milton...Jerry...What happened?" I asked as I looked at the guys panicing in front of me. "Jack...Matt is still in the house!" Jerry screamed while pulling out his gun and loading it. "The tracker says he's still in the baby room" Milton said while pointing to the phone in his hands. "Shit! Kim and the kids!" I screamed as I pulled out my gun and ran up the stairs. We reached the baby room and we heard two gun shots and the babies screaming. "No!" I screamed while opening the door. I saw Matt laying on the floor holding his stomach, bleeding. I looked over and saw Abel breathing heavily while holding a gun that I assumed was Matt's. Kim was behind him trying to calm down the screaming babies. I noticed that the furniture in the room was completely destroyed and Abel's mouth was bleeding. I heard a silent shot and looked over to see that Jerry finished off Matt with the silencer so he wouldn't scare the babies that Kim not was soothing. I walked slowly over to Abel and gentally took the gun from his hands "Abel it's okay" I said and pulled my son into a hug. "He hit mom and I just lost it" Abel said while calming down. Avery ran into the room and freaked out when she saw the body. "Shit" Jerry said and pulled her into a hug, turning her away from the body. "Milton make the call and get this place cleaned up" I said and handed him a stack of money. Milton nodded and left the room. I picked up Leo and handed him to Kim and then picked up Ariana "Let's take them to our room" I said softly to her. "Abel, go get cleaned up" I said to my son and he grabbed Avery's hand and led her out of the room. "I'm going to help Milton" Jerry said and left the room also.

**What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

NO ONE'S POV:

It been 3 weeks since everything happened with Matt and the family was finally relaxed. It is Kim's birthday and Jack decided to have Kim's mom watch the twins while they threw her a party at the new night club called 'Cloud 9' that he bought a couple of days ago.

Abel and Jace walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphones "Alright everybody knows why we are here tonight, it's the Queen's birthday a.k.a Our mom. Jace and I want to sing her a little something for her just to make her smile. It is one of her favorite songs so with that being said..." The song 'Dear Mama' by Tupac began to pay. Kim smiled while she watched the boys sing to her.

Jack walked onto the stage with a guitar and Kim froze in shock. "This is a song that Kim loves and when we were 16 she told me that it was our song. So baby here you go" He began to sing 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran.

Mariah grabbed the microphone from Jack when he finished singing. "This song my mom sang in the 11th grade talent show for my father" Kim began to laugh and grabbed Jack's hand who was sitting next to her smiling at their daughter. Mariah began to sing 'Bound to you' by Christina Aguilera

(Authors note: Don't judge me but I love this song 3)

JACK'S POV:

I'm watching Mariah sing in complete shock. She sounds so much like Kim when she sings.

KIM'S POV:

My eyes were beginning to water. That song takes me back to before the kids were born. I decided to sing it for the talent show because after so many years of being Jack's friend with benefit, I began to fall even though I knew that he still messed around with Donna and Kelsey, but I still took the risk. I remember it as if it was yesterday, before I got on stage I told Jack how I felt but before he could say anything about it, I was called to the school stage. When I was singing, I could see Jack smiling at me and that's when I knew that he felt the same way.

Mariah was hitting the high notes and I turned to look at Jack. He smiled at me and gave me a sweet kiss. Honestly if someone told me years ago that my life would turn out like this I wouldn't believe them but even thought I've been through hell and back, I'm so happy that I fell inlove with the bad boy Jackson Brewer

**I started a third book because I was in love with the story I've created. It might take some time but I will be uploading It soon. **


End file.
